Red thread of Destiny
by SamaelTheDevil
Summary: It has been two years since the disappearance of Jaune Arc, the remaining members of the team JNPR are trying to find him with no such luck but suddenly one day they receive a tip from an anonymous source, forcing them to go on a goose chase revealing the hidden mythos of their universe and a possible cure of salvation for all of them. They key to all of it is Jaune Arc...


**Chapter - 1**

Pyrrha Nikos strolled through the wide hallways of Beacon Academy accompanied by Blake and her teammate Ren. She was sporting a frown because she was sure that something really bad was going on… Just this morning she was attending Professor Oobleck's lecture when Ms. Goodwitch glided into the lecture hall with her back straight and her crop in hand, surprising everyone and asked for the three of them to immediately meet her in the Ozpin's office.

And someone who knew Ms. Goodwitch even only as hearsay would know that this was totally out of character for her – she would never interrupt other Professor's lecture no matter the reason. Because that would mean breaking her strict rules on decorum and common courtesy.

So whatever had occurred or was about to happen was important enough for the deputy headmistress to neglect her own rules. And that put her on edge. She was sure it was the same for Blake and Ren for they were fidgeting just as uncomfortably as her. It also helped that they were simply too perceptive to not realize the improperness of the entire situation.

Pyrrha was cut out of her musing by a sharp sound, she snapped her head only to notice the notoriously strict teacher standing in front of a large gate with her crop's end resting on her palm.

"Come in," Glynda thundered, "We have some serious matters to discuss."

Pyrrha and rest of the gathered group just nodded and followed Glynda without any question. You just simply didn't live long in Beacon by defying her… that was a lesson students learned the very first day in Beacon. And Goodwitch's ruthlessness ensured that the lesson's stuck.

* * *

Pyrrha's mind came to a sudden stop the instant she made her way into Ozpin's office, she had expected a lot of things but never in her wildest dreams she would've thought that she would be meeting James Ironwood and Orow Branwen. Two of the most decorated and respected huntsmen of all time.

 _Just what the hell's going on!?_ The question raged in her mind. Especially when the three of them were glaring at each other from their cushy thrones while another ragged looking blonde man eyed them shrewdly from afar.

Pyrrha immediately felt a sense of familiarity from the blonde man. She stared at the man for a minute trying to figure where she might have seen him but she was drawing blanks. There was just something so familiar about the man that she simply couldn't ignore it. _At the least I know that he's a hunter,_ thought Pyrrha. It was obvious by the sword he was carrying on his back. It looked like a zweihander, a very particular type of double handed sword, not used by many huntsmen.

It was only after a minute that Ozpin broke the gaze to acknowledge Pyrrha and her friends with a genial smile and said, "Ah, you're all finally here, we waited quite a bit". Prompting the other three individual's gaze to shift towards them. Pyrrha could immediately tell that they were being judged just by the way their shoulder's stiffened and eyes narrowed like a dagger. Few minutes under their scrutiny and she decided that she didn't like to be under the microscope.

Pyrrha bristled internally when both James Ironwood and the familiar blonde gave out a grunt of discontent. She wasn't sure whether it was only her or the entire team which was being looked down upon. Nevertheless, she was going to prove these _gentlemen_ wrong, just like she had always done to her competition. By hard work and sheer determination.

"Thank you Sir," Pyrrha replied with a tight smile which quickly turned into an impassive one, "If I may why were we called in such urgency?"

"Are we in some sort of trouble?" Blake asked from her left adding her own two cents to the conversation.

"No, you are not in any sort of trouble Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin replied as he took a small sip of coffee from the mug, "You were all brought here for a very high profile mission."

He gestured towards the other three men who were sitting opposite to him and said, "The mission will be briefed by my colleagues. However, before we begin all of you need to know that the mission is case-sensitive and is of highest importance." Ozpin then directed a tight glare towards all of his students and replied with a seriousness which belied his nature, "It's to be noted that whatever info is going to be shared here is top secret and is not to be revealed to anyone under any circumstances. If found guilty for information laundering you will be charged with high-treason."

Pyrrha, Blake and Ren gulped simultaneously as a chill went down their spines. Whatever they were going to be involved in was beyond serious. _Just_ _what the hell's going on?_ Pyrrha asked herself the same question the second time today.

"So I urge you to walk away if you feel that you are not up for this, none shall condemn you for it." Ozpin replied stressing every damn word.

Pyrrha, Blake and Ren looked at each other for a moment conveying things telepathically before they directed a determined look towards Ozpin. They weren't backing out just because things got tough! That simply wasn't their style.

Everyone's head turned towards General Ironwood as he took out a custom made scroll from his left pocket of the ornate coat he was wearing, and proceeded to attach it to an indentation in Ozpin's table. The scroll went in with an audible click. There was a small metallic hum before a holographic picture was displayed to the entire team.

Pyrrha's entire posture stiffened and her throat went dry. She looked at the hovering screen again just to be sure. _Jaune Arc's_ face was being displayed like a guillotine to the entire room. She looked towards Ren and he wasn't faring any better either, he was coiled like a spring ready to react even at minor provocation. Even Blake seemed a little distressed with her ears resting on the top of her head.

Pyrrha's breath rasped in her throat, she growled, "What's the meaning of this?"

James Ironwood simply ignored her distress and replied impassively, "In short this man is your mission. All of you will be accompanying veteran huntsmen Qrow Branwen into a grim infested territory to retrieve this particular individual. I was assured by Ozpin that both you and Ren had a very particular interest in the matter."

 _Interest? Of course I have an interest in the matter! How could I not!?_ Pyrrha asked herself not even bothering to hide her incredulity at the General's statement.

Her mind immediately went back two years in the past, the day Jaune disappeared without even saying a word. His disappearance was so sudden that it hit the entire team JNPR like a sledgehammer. Disbelief and an unhealthy amount of rage was demonstrated by even the likes of Lie Ren – who never really spoke out of turn or showed aggression of any kind for that matter, at the least not outside of a fight. It was tough even for the normally chirpy and hyper-active Nora. The tension in the team was so dire that they refused to allow any new member to take the place of Jaune to this day.

Despite the considerable amount of pain Nora and Ren went through, it couldn't even be compared to hers, she loved – No she still loves the man, her feelings for Jaune were so strong and deep despite the small amount of time they had spent together with each other. He was the only one who ever saw her outside of her reputation. She wasn't an 'Invincible Girl' to Jaune – No, she was just a normal girl to him and that meant a ton to her. He was the only one she ever truly connected to in Beacon.

It might sound corny to some people but she just simply clicked with Jaune Arc. She took a liking to the man since the first time she saw him. It was the first time she had formed such quick bond to anyone.

For someone like her who had never experienced friendship, it was almost godsend so when he left her without even leaving any reason… It hurt. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a hot poker straight through her heart. She felt cheated. In the coming years she started to become even more introverted then she already was, she still smiled and laughed but there was this gaping wound in her heart which never really healed up. She always thought that they had connected after his confession on rooftop… but then he left without saying a single word.

"Go easy on them James! And don't call me veteran it makes me sound old." Qrow shamelessly interjected with a grin as he took a massive swig of alcohol breaking Pyrrha from her dark thoughts. She watched with trepidation as the blonde deputy glared daggers at Qrow, _How could anyone be so suicidal?_ Pyrrha wondered. None dared to anger Goodwitch but by the grin on Ruby's uncle, it seemed that he was proud of the said fact. She didn't dare to think more on it lest she went crazy.

"When does the mission start?" Pyrrha asked after she got out of her stupor, her voice was riddled with raw-naked hope. _I must sound so pathetic,_ Pyrrha mused with self-loathing. But she was desperate, Jaune was her teammate, the leader of their group without him they were lost. They needed him back.

She and the remaining team JNPR had tried almost everything to find Jaune and it had led to nothing. Even team RWBY had pitched in their efforts. They worked so hard for the past two years and they had nothing to show for it. She and Yang had even ventured into illegal establishments to gather information but none of them knew a thing. Nora and Ren had lost almost all hope but she refused to give up, but now she was so close….. It almost seemed godsend.

She wanted to hold him in her arms and ask him why he did something so stupid. She wanted – No, she needed to know it. She wanted answers and Gods she was going to get it! Even if she had to break a few bones in the process.

Qrow just gave a knowing smile and said "We will depart the moment the mission is briefed."

"He's right the mission isn't as simple as James led you all to believe," the familiar looking blonde haired man spoke for the very first time, "By the way for introductions my name is Damien Arc and I am Jaune's father."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in recognition, no wonder the man looked familiar. She had talked to him countless times before but she was never able to meet the man face-to-face. Now that she knew the man's identity she noticed he had a very similar aura to Jaune's, that's why she was feeling such a sense of familiarity

"Our sources have led us to believe that at present my son resides within a White Fang base in the outskirts of Vale."

"That's why I am a part of this team! Aren't I?" Blake spat with fire in her eyes "Because I was once a member of White Fang."

"Yes that would be part of the reason, since as a previous member of the affiliated group you would have a better idea about how they operate and that would be crucial for this mission's success." Damien admitted in an instant without a hint of shame.

"You must realize Ms. Belladonna that I have a very personal stake in this mission," Damien continued in a sullen but measured tone, "The success of this mission is paramount to me and that's the only reason you were chosen because just by your mere presence, the odds of success significantly increases."

Blake nodded in understanding after all the man was a father first.

"Was he captured by them? Did they torture him?" Pyrrha asked as her lips quivered. Just the mere thought of Jaune being tortured made her sick to the stomach. If she would have paid attention she would have noticed both Ren and Blake flinch at the thought.

Pyrrha looked in confusion as everyone in the room except her teammates shared a look of displeasure. Glynda and Ozpin looked…. Regretful.

A minute passed away and all they had done was stare into each other's faces. It just increased Pyrrha's already high apprehension. The instant she saw their faces scrunch in disgust and naked worry, she knew whatever it was she wasn't going to like it.

"Our sources tell us that Jaune Arc joined the terrorist organization by his own free will." Glynda finally replied not allowing the tension to build up any further. She didn't want this to get any uglier than it needed to be.

Pyrrha's heart clenched in shock and disbelief. _Is she joking!?_ Pyrrha lashed out in her mind. There was no way she could believe that. Because if that was true than would mean the Jaune left his team to join a terrorist organization. This wasn't the question of just leaving the team anymore it was about betrayal for everything they stood for.

 _What's going on with you Jaune?_ Pyrrha thought morosely, tightening her fists until they turned white by the lack of blood flow.

"You can't be serious Miss. We are talking about Jaune here, he would never do something like that." Ren murmured almost scandalously voicing the thoughts of all the members in the group.

"He's right White Fang doesn't allow human members to join, at the least not anymore." Blake quickly added with a bitter tone.

"Nevertheless that's what the sources claim." Glynda added not showing a single hint of pity. She didn't have time to coddle them anymore, they were huntsmen and sometimes the job required you to accept the hard truth. The informer nearly lost his life trying to send the information, he or she considered the information worth dying for. So by pointlessly denying it they were doing him a disservice. That was unacceptable.

Ren turned towards Pyrrha and immediately cringed, the woman was staring into the space and was donning a downright murderous expression. Ren gulped when he saw Pyrrha grit her teeth in rage, it was very much unlike her. He had never really seen Pyrrha angry before and he was glad for it because she looked downright scary with a snarl. She was angry enough to not even think properly. Ren could see every veteran huntsmen giving Pyrrha strange and wary looks. Despite people like Qrow's and James unnatural strength and prowess, Pyrrha was still a valid threat to all of them. She was unnaturally prodigious and had a talent which came once in a generation. She was meant to surpass huntsmen like Qrow, James and even Ozpin in the coming years and not taking her seriously was the worst thing any huntsmen worth their salt would do.

"The mission shouldn't be much taxing since the target himself has never really been trained in combat or given any formal huntsmen training." James Wood added while still keeping a wary eye on the resident redhead, "Though it would be to your benefit to be cautious since there is a high chance of encountering either White Fang or grimms. In fact I can guarantee that you would be troubled by at least one of them."

Pyrrha just gave a stiff nod in response and walked out without even a by leave shocking Glynda by the sheer impudence of the action. Even General Ironwood's expression turned into a frown.

"I am sorry Sir," Ren apologized immediately after the sudden exit of his teammate, "Jaune's disappearance has been hard on us. He is our teammate so it's a bit much to learn that he left to join… a terrorist organization. We never thought him capable of something like this…" He trailed off, still not quite managing to keep the disbelief out of his tone.

General Ironwood nodded stiffly and asked, "Will she be able to keep her emotions in check during the mission? I actually wanted to use a team fully consisting of veteran huntsmen but because of the time constraints and recent grimm activity they were unavailable–"

"Hence we are forced to employ younger and untrained huntsmen for this mission. Make no mistake this can get quite ugly it's only by Ozpin's repeated assurance on your skills that I decided to even consider this. You all need to realize that we are putting a lot of faith in the fact that you will succeed despite the danger." Damien Arc interjected crossing his arms and glaring at both Ren and Blake so that he could hammer the point.

This mission could turn really bad because their Intel wasn't strong or accurate enough. They were on their own in the ground. It was understood by everyone.

Ren and Blake both gave a small nod and made their way out of the office to prepare for their missions. They had a teammate to bring back home.

 _We are coming for you Jaune!_

* * *

The Bullhead rocked under the constant wind. It was a stormy night, the sky was lit up with constant lightning, and the moon was covered by black clouds. In short the weather was terrible and to make it worse weather inside the bullhead wasn't any better. Blake was staring at both of her present teammates their faces were impassive but there was an undercurrent of despair, pain and anger which was leaking out into the entire plane. Even Ruby's uncle had already started to drown himself in his bottle, like usual that didn't change.

"We will land about two miles from the base, it will give us the benefit of surprise. The White Fang will never see us coming." Qrow slurred through his drunken stupor making Pyrrha hold her nose in disgust. Was this one of the greatest hunter of Vale? She asked herself. If this guy didn't pull himself back in the field she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She only had this one chance to get Jaune back.

"From there we can proceed to terminate the White Fang members as quickly as possible, It shouldn't be much of a problem for you three. Most of these faunus's have not even activated their aura so be cautious that you don't kill any of them by accident." Qrow continued as he took another swig from the bottle.

"You're not going to help us." Pyrrha asked barely concealing her incredulity. Blake couldn't help but momentarily flinch at her icy tone.

Qrow just smirked at the redhead, she had nothing on Winter Schnee, "You won't need it, and anyways I am only here if things go seriously bad, and your lives are in danger. You can think of it as practice since you will be doing this alone, in a few years."

 _Right!? It's definitely not because you are lazy_ , was the singular sarcastic thought running in the heads of three young adults. Though none dared to ask Qrow to his face because even when he was acting leisurely there was this constant sense of danger surrounding him, it was like a panther ready to jump at the slightest hint of provocation.

* * *

Adam Taurus was a driven man which was something no one could deny, he was only six when he joined the White Fang and from there he proceeded to make a mark on the entire organization until he was made a general in it. He was given his own army and from then everything was history. He had taken over most of the organization and used them to organize coordinated attacks on various cities of Remnant which discriminated Faunus. He put the fear of God in the hearts of racist forcing them treat his kind better no matter the cost.

And the best thing that it was working however just better treatment of faunus wasn't his main goal, the end game was the total destruction of humanity. And now, he was so close….. all of his dreams were coming true. Things were finally going his way, but like usual there were always hurdles he had to go through...

For instance at present he was being forced to listen to other loathsome general of the white fang. Adam sneered at the fully black clad female general, "Would you care to repeat that again?"

The woman just tilted her head, it seemed like an innocent action but with her entire face covered in Grimm mask, the seemingly unsuspecting action came out as highly threatening. It also didn't help that during their minor altercation the woman's hand had already inched towards her ōdachi like she was daring Adam to make the first move.

"You and your crew need to vacate the premises immediately," the woman replied in a flat tone, "while I'm still asking."

Adam growled he hadn't missed the way she had taunted him. He hated this woman with a passion like no other, she was an incredibly strong general who like him always wore her grimm mask. Adam knew that this woman who played as general was not even a faunus. Since, his birth he always had a sense of smell which trumped even his own kind and this woman smelled like fuckin human! And she had the gall to order him around. The sheer nerve!

"That's not happening, go to some other place we came here first and have already set up the shop." Adam snarled and took out his weapon and pointed at the masked woman. He wasn't going to let some human female dictate how he was going to run things.

There was a moment of silence before the said black-haired woman spoke with an eerie calm voice, "Do you really want to deny _her_ wishes?" The sheer edge in her tone were neither missed by Adam nor the faunuse's who were behind him.

Adam gulped, there weren't many things he feared in this world but their leader, the person behind the entire plan was totally another kind of demon. That woman was another kind of existence, she wasn't human, faunus or even a Grimm, she just existed in this world like a wraith. Bringing pain and misery to everyone.

Adam slowly sheathed his blade back into his scabbard and said, "If that's what the leader wishes." With that Adam walked away as his fellow faunus just murmured behind him.

 _Today's not the day I rebel against her! But soon I will_ , Adam thought furiously barely managing to control his anger, _I just need more power…_

* * *

Raven could only sigh as she watched the idiotic and hotheaded leader of White Fang walk away like a dog with his tail in-between. The only thing that man was good for was the muscle he provided with hundreds and thousands of his White Fang members, and that was the sole reason he was even considered as a member. He was the weakest amongst them.

"That could've gone worse." A husky voice spoke from behind startling her. She quickly turned, almost drawing out her blade. She growled when she finally saw the man who was responsible for surprising her so.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." She spoke in a disgruntled manner. It had been ages since anyone had gotten a drop on her and to think that, now a mere nineteen year old was able best her. She almost lost it when all she got in response was a grunt.

It was always like this with Jaune. She would say something and all she would receive in return was either a grunt or total disregard and apathy from the man. Heck! She was once desperate enough to show him her face and a little bit of skin, just to get a reaction out of her but like usual all she got was a grunt. That hurt her pride. She knew that she was old now, but she was still attractive enough to turn around heads with her dark black hair and voluptuous body. May be he didn't have a sex drive yet, that must be it!

And then there was just general suspicion she had on the guy. He was always too careful, never initiating any form of conversation, barely leaving any signs around after a job was done. He might as well be a ghost.

Everyone who had joined their group had a goal of their own for some it was money, women or simply power and some just simply wanted a reason to kill. She knew the goals of everyone except Jaune Arc's. He was clean… too clean. He had no reason to join their group of misfits and yet he was here but for what that was the question which raged in her mind.

"We have intruders." Jaune whispered barely showing any hint of concern.

"What!? How's that possible? This is one of the most secure bases we have." Raven shrieked, her eyes were filled with alarm, apparently she didn't share the same lack of concern as the blonde young man.

"How many are there? And by God's! How do you know that?" Raven asked trying to get all the information, her years of experience was shining through her cloud of nervousness. She knew that it was too risky to get into a fight without knowing the strength of the other party. She didn't survive this long by being stupid.

"Four of them and it's my business to know these things," he replied without even sparing a glance at Raven, "You go and prepare for extraction, I will hold them off for the time being." He ordered monotonously making Raven grit her teeth in frustration and anger. How could he be so calm in a situation like this!?

"Are you sure? The intruders might be fully-trained huntsmen. It might be too much for you." Raven asked through her obvious irritation. She wasn't concerned or anything but there was still so much she didn't know about the man. She would just hate it to let him die like this. There was an aura of darkness and mystery surrounding the man… and she was hell-bent on solving it.

"Just worry about your part of the job, and stop sticking your nose into mine," Jaune replied coldly, already walking towards the direction of the annoyances he had to deal with, "Anyways I have some business to settle with all of them."

"Friends of yours?" asked Raven. Her disbelief was not missed by anyone or Jaune, she just couldn't think a ruthless and emotionless man like him could be a friend of anyone. At best, he was an ally and at worst he was an — Well she didn't know what he was at his worst.

"Not for long." Jaune replied, his tone frigid enough to make even Raven's spin shiver. She felt sorry for the huntsmen who were going to encounter him. She had never seen him fight before so she wasn't sure about his strength but over the years as a huntsmen she gained tremendous amount of experience, easily making her one of the most dangerous and strongest huntsmen in the four kingdoms. So, she knew how to identify people of considerable power.

And without doubt Jaune Arc was powerful, it could be seen just by the way he walked, each steps were measured without making a single wasted movement. And his eyes, Oh! His ocean blue eyes were so cold that they might as well be just chips of glaciers. There was always this self-assured confidence in them which tended to piss her off. It was like they were looking down on everyone within its vicinity.

Raven growled in frustration and walked away with a huff, stomping the ground. The quicker she managed to extract her men the quicker she will be able to see Jaune Arc in action, for the very first time. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to learn more about the blonde enigma.

* * *

Pyrrha snarled as she cut through another dozen White Fang members like a knife through butter. Usually, she would have been more merciful but these people were getting in between her and Jaune. They deserved no such mercy from her. She had been doing this for the last fifteen minutes at least. The second they had entered the base they were swarmed by these people. She sheathed Akuo and Milo after she slashed through the last faunus.

Pyrrha looked towards Blake and Ren and noticed with satisfaction that just like her they were also done with stragglers she had left during the fight. Blake still had her weapon out while Ren had already placed his guns inside the holster.

"Well that was intense," Qrow said with a pointed stare towards the redhead. He couldn't help but frown in the way the woman was acting, she was being unnaturally aggressive and forceful. He would generally be all for it. But this time, maybe it was a wrong idea to involve her in this mission.

 _Damn you Ozpin for involving her!_ Qrow finally cursed when he realized that the four time winner of Mistral tournament was a fucking time bomb just waiting to explode. She simply had too much baggage with the subject to look at the mission objectively, the only good thing about her right now was that she was sufficiently motivated to get to the target. However, she was the worst partner there could be onthe team right now!

"I think that was the last of them," Ren replied with a tight lip, "I don't see Jaune anywhere though."

"He's here," Pyrrha replied as her eyes narrowed in concentration, "I can feel his aura. It's muted but he can't hide it from me."

Ren and the rest of the team had a confused look, _She can sense him!_ They all thought simultaneously.

"We need to move now," Pyrrha said with unusual assertiveness and if Qrow wasn't mistaken, longing in her tone, "He's close just few minutes away from here."

Pyrrha rushed, her legs were almost invisible and her chest heaved with exertion she was placing on her body. She didn't even bother to hear the heated protest of her teammates. She needed to see Jaune, she needed to know the reasons on why he would ever do something like this.

* * *

 _Fuck!_ Qrow cursed as he ran behind the highly unreasonable and emotional woman.

"Follow me!" Orow growled to the other kids. He really didn't need to do that they were already running towards Pyrrha just as fast as him.

He momentarily stopped when he heard a loud bang ahead. After so many years as a hunter he didn't need to see, to know that Pyrrha had used her weapon as high caliber sniper rifle to blow the wall in front of them. He just couldn't believe the sheer stupidity behind the action. Now every left over White Fang member knew their position. She had risked an ambush for all of them. _Women in love are always so fucking unreasonable and stupid!_ Qrow cursed for the umpteenth time.

* * *

"Pyrrha" that was the first word she heard when she walked into a giant hall, she had just bombed. Her posture stiffened, even after two and a half years she still remembered that voice. She noticed that over the course of time the squeaky voice of Jaune had turned deep and hoarse, making it sound unnaturally huskier and appealing.

She mechanically looked upwards and her mouth went slack in disbelief. Jaune had changed, there was no doubt about it. She barely recognized the man in front of her right now. Jaune stood high above her with the sun rising behind him, making him look like a figure from a painting. His long blonde hair and high cheek bones only facilitated the image.

Jaune had forgone his previous heavy armored clothing for loose white long-sleeved shirt which left his muscled chest open for the whole world to see. The only armor she could see on him were simple black arm guards with wrist warmers. He was wearing dark blue pants which had a blue cloth hanging over it covering him from his stomach to his knees which was all secured by a thick purple rope belt.

He wasn't even carrying his old weapon Crocea Mors with him instead he now had a single sword sheathed on his back. Even his posture was different enough to raise alarms in her head, earlier he would always walk with a slouch but now he stood before her with straight back and his ocean blue eyes boring into her very own.

Pyrrha was taken out of trance when she finally heard furious footsteps behind her. She didn't need to look back to know that the rest of the team had finally arrived. She heard a visible gasp from Blake but not a single thing from Ren. Maybe he was simply just as shocked as her. She would have looked but she didn't want to look away from Jaune lest he disappear once more.

"Why Jaune? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha choked through her overwhelming disappointment and sadness. She never thought that Jaune would join in a terrorist faction. Even when she finally saw him here, she didn't want to believe it.

For a second she thought he wouldn't answer, Jaune was staring at them emotionlessly like they didn't mean a thing, but then he finally spoke and it made her clench her heart. It was like she was hit physically by a batter ram.

"Power my dear Pyrrha," Jaune replied with cold determined eyes, "Power is what drives me and it's why I'm here, to test myself, to make myself stronger in impossible situation against impossible odds."

"Did the time you spent with us mean nothing to you? We slept, fought and ate together, Jaune." Pyrrha asked with tears streaming down as her face twisted in heartbreak, "Are we that unimportant to you now?" She screamed at him defiantly with her emerald green eyes throwing daggers at Jaune. .

"NO, the time which I spent with all of you means a lot, the connections which I made in Beacon are important to me." Jaune replied impassively, he could already see Pyrrha's smile blossoming in pathetic hope, "But they make me weak, distracting me from my goals that's why today I will discard all of them. So, I could become stronger than I already am, and finally become free from my past, and from the pathetic bonds which binds me."

Pyrrha lips quivered in obvious distress and abject pain as her hope of bringing back Jaune crumbled faster than a house of cards.

"If you won't listen to my words then I will simply use my fists until I make you understand," Pyrrha's hand inched towards Akuo and Milo replacing her previous distress by unwavering determination, "Those bonds might mean nothing to you but they mean a lot to us so I will bring you back even if I have to break every bone in you to achieve that. I refuse to let you break our bonds. As long as I am alive I will never let it happen!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened when she felt an arm snake around her shoulder almost seemingly holding her in an embrace. _So fast!_ was her immediate thought. One moment Jaune was standing on the top and the next he was right beside her. She had never seen somebody move that fast, not even Ruby and she had a speed semblance!

Even Qrow's eyes were wide in alarm, at watching the kid move in such incredible speed, his hand immediately went for his scythe in case the boy tried something. Considering the conversation earlier with the redhead he was damn sure that the clash between them was inevitable. There was simply just too much emotional baggage for anyone to let this go without a fight. He practically groaned at the situation. This was not going good…

Blake was in her own world of terror, the entire thing was too familiar to her, It was just like the day between her and Adam when she left White Fang. In some ways this was even more jarring because she had never thought Jaune of all people would change for the worst. Her trust in people was shaken to the core. If someone like Jaune could fall so easily then what about her…

"There is a simple solution to our little problem," Jaune breathed into her ear, his voice still husky making Pyrrha shiver, "I simply have to kill you."

Ren watched in abject horror as his once team leader almost mechanically unsheathed his chokutō from the black scabbard and slowly descended it towards Pyrrha's back. He knew that the Aura would protect her but he just couldn't help but move. In his panic he totally forgot about Pyrrha's own semblance.

In a show of his own considerable speed he appeared right behind Pyrrha and grabbed Jaune's sword-arm in a lock preventing it to move any further.

Ren glared at Jaune and let out a growl, "How dare you!? How could you!?" his frustration and anger had peaked, there was only so much a man could take. And watching his friend about to get murdered by a man who he thought was a friend, was simply too much for normally meek and quite Ren.

Ren's anger hit another crescendo when all he got in return was a smirk from Jaune as the man replied, "That was the correct way to stop my attack."

Pyrrha shared a look with Ren, before he tightened his hold on the arm while Pyrrha took hold of the other arm of Jaune in a swift movement effectively paralyzing him. They had caught Jaune there was no where he could move now.

But their hopes dashed when Jaune in an incredible show of strength lifted both of them upside down. They watched in surprise as his once blue eyes turned dark red as three tomoes spinned around a single dark pupil creating an eerie hypnotic effect.

The moment Qrow saw the kid's eyes change into blood red, his instincts started to scream at him. Those eyes seemed cold and dead to everything around.

 _He's dangerous and he's not playing around!_

* * *

Qrow rushed towards the now suspended pair in a bid to stop the kid before he did something unrecoverable, but he was stopped to his knees when the blonde boy noticed him coming and he screamed, "Chidori Nagashi"

Qrow watched in abject fascination as streams of lightning emitted from Jaune Arc immediately incapacitating both Pyrrha and Ren in a single move. They could only let out a drawn out groan before they were dropped on their back.

 _He's emitting lightning from his entire body!_ Qrow mused with fascination and healthy amount of respect and most importantly shock. _He's not using any dust to do this! It's like magic of the maidens!_ In his life as a huntsmen, he had seen a lot of things, things which will boggle one's mind. But this was something else. This disapproved a lot of Ozpin's theories.

To think that Ozpin and Damien had the gall to say that this boy wasn't trained. He was better than any huntsmen Qrow had seen in his age range maybe good enough to take down few of the professors in Beacon easily, and he was sure that he wasn't even going all out.

Jaune spun his chokutō and then held it in a backhand as the lightning streamed out in waves filling the very air with chirping noises of birds making it impossible for anyone to get close to him lest they get fried by thousands of volts of electricity.

Blake watched the entire confrontation with disbelief, to think that Jaune could defeat Pyrrha the best huntsmen of Beacon and Ren by barely any effort on his part. He who was considered the weakest was totally decimating them, like they were nothing. This was supposed to be an easy mission, a simple extraction but it had now turned into whatever this madness was.

 _I have to stop him!_

Seeing an opportunity, she charged forwards with as much speed her legs could muster. Her weapon was poised at Jaune's heart, unlike her colleagues she had killed before, and she knew to even stand a chance against Jaune she had to go against him with the intent to kill. She just couldn't simply let someone who was like Adam walk Remnant in good conscience. If anything she had learned about Jaune in this confrontation was he had a very different set of beliefs from the society and he wasn't afraid to implement it by force if he had to.

* * *

Qrow could only gape at the stupidity of the female faunus. You never ever charged at the opponent in a straight line, it was the first rule of combat. That was the most ridiculous way to telegraph your movement and to get yourself killed. The movement was open enough that even a mindless Grimm would be able to counter it. To think that a former terrorist could be so damn reckless…

 _It's just one fuck up after another!_ He groaned in his mind, the blade in his hand had already started to break in to various parts to transform itself into an infamous scythe which gave him the nickname of the _Reaper._

He literally went a shade paler when he saw his target twist the sword in his hand pointing it towards the sky. Jaune's blade hummed as if it was asking for blood. It shined unnaturally beneath the rays of the rising sun.

 _His eyes,_ Qrow momentarily stared into the eerie red eyes of Jaune, _He's not fucking around!_

Before Blake could even cover the distance between her and Jaune, Qrow materialized himself between them with his scythe drawn out toblock the incoming attack.

However Qrow's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a scream of pain when the blade cut through his strong alloyed weapon like sandpaper, and proceeded to pierce him in the shoulders, _drawing blood_.

He looked at his shoulder in shock. In fact, he was so shocked that he didn't even hear the pained scream of the cat faunus. He was bleeding!? How could he bleed when his aura was full!? A moan came out of his mouth when he realized that the wound was supposed hurt like hell yet he was feeling nothing now.

 _Am I going numb!?_ Qrow wondered.

He looked towards the cursed blade and his mind clicked immediately. Lightning danced around the blade in a symphony.

 _Is he channeling his semblance through his blade!_

"That was the incorrect way to block my attack," Jaune replied stoically, "The blade of my Kusanagi is very unique it can't be blocked by your simple weapons and it can pierce through anything when I am channeling Chidori through it."

Qrow growled under the stare of the blood red eyes which spun hypnotically as if it was trying to reel him in to an imaginary world. There was something really messed up with those eyes! They seemed unnaturally powerful and ancient in tis origin. He needed to research them that is if he survived this ordeal. Jaune was simply too dangerous and powerful to be left alone.

* * *

Jaune eyed the veteran huntsmen beneath him with a critical eye trying to discern his other move wondering if he was going to fight back. After a minute of inaction from both Qrow and his entire team, he simply sighed in disappointment.

 _Is this the limit of the so called protectors of humanity!?_

But then he felt it, a small rumble which turned into a minor earthquake. A slab of metal came flying at him forcing him to move away from the bleeding huntsmen with his stained chokutō.

His eyes roamed as hundreds of metallic pieces started to coalesce around him like bees to a hive. Some ranging from as large as a pillar to as small as a pin. With his blessed eyes it wasn't difficult to notice from where all this power was coming from.

Pyrrha was breathing heavily, as sweat poured in buckets from her forehead. Her hands were held out as her face scrunched in intense concentration. Her entire body started to shake.

Jaune watched with some fascination as a cage started to form around him. _She wants to trap me,_ he thought with some amusement.

* * *

Pyrrha closed her fist in a snap as all the hovering metallic debris surrounding created a thick opaque barrier preventing their target to escape. The last thing she saw before the last of the debris fell in place was the red eyes of Jaune and his smirk as if he was congratulating her for actually being a challenge.

 _It's finally over,_ Pyrrha thought as she fell down on her knees once more with exhaustion, _No more searching and running._

Her hopes dashed the instant she heard the damned chirping noise, her head snapped back toward the cage she had created only to watch it succumb in one swift slash and watch Jaune jump out from the hole he had created before she could even begin to reinforce it from what little aura she had left.

Once again Jaune stood at the top at the podium with his chokutō held back as the Sun sparkled behind him making him look all the more ethereal.

"With this I am going to end it all."

Pyrrha flinched at the cold and emotionless tone.

Jaune slowly raised his right arm towards the sky and immediately Pyrrha felt something change in the weather. The sunny weather suddenly turned dark and damp. It was as if a storm was about to break out. The only problem was nothing of it felt natural and that made her blood run cold.

 _What's happening!? It's as if the very world is bending to Jaune's will!_

Pyrrha stared at Jaune trying to find anything about the old him which used to make her heart pound. And she realized even after all that has happened and what he was about to do right now, she still couldn't help but love and care for him. After all he was _her_ Jaune and she was never going to give up on him.

She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.

 _In death I shall love you forever…_

 **So there you have it guys, my first fanfiction and it's a Naruto and RWBY crossover, there is not going to be any characters from Naruto instead they will act as mythos for the RWBY universe enriching it. I will be introducing everything slowly so that there is proper pacing to the story.**

 **Read and Review and tell me how did you like them in the reviews. Leave Long review Ok, :D**

 **I am also going to need a beta for this story because there are a lot of mistakes on this one, so if anyone who is good at grammar and wants to share their own ideas for this story please PM me.**

 **SamaelTheDevil is out!**


End file.
